There are conventional techniques for producing and displaying a panoramic image on a display device.
Conventional techniques merely display a panoramic image, and it has been desired to provide various information together with the panoramic image.
Thus, the present disclosure provides a storage medium storing an information processing program, an information processing device, an information processing system, and a video display method capable of presenting more information to the user when displaying a panoramic image.
(1)
An example storage medium described in the present specification stores an information processing program to be executed by a computer of an information processing device for displaying a partial area of a panoramic video on a display device. The information processing program instructs the computer to execute: determining a display range; setting a target; and outputting guide information.
The computer determines a display range of the panoramic video to be displayed on the display device based on an input made on a predetermined input device. The computer sets a range and/or a position on a panoramic image as a target. The computer displays the panoramic video of the display range on the display device, and outputs guide information representing a relationship between the display range and the target.
With configuration (1) above, as the guide information is output, it is possible to present, to a user, the relationship between the current display range and the target position. Therefore, with the guide information, it is possible to allow a user to notice the presence of a target that is not included within the display range, and it is possible to notify a user of the direction in which the user should move the display range in order to see the target. Thus, with the information processing program described above, it is possible to present more information when displaying a panoramic image.
(2)
Predetermined additional information may be displayed on the display device while being superimposed on the panoramic video. Then, a range and/or a position on the panoramic video that is associated with the additional information is set as the target.
With configuration (2) above, it is possible with the guide information to notify a user of the position at which additional information is displayed, and it is possible to guide the user toward a display range where the additional information is displayed.
(3)
A range and/or a position that has been specified by an input made on another input device different from the predetermined input device may be set as the target.
With configuration (3) above, another user different from the user using the predetermined input device can set a target. Thus, if another user inputs a “recommended location” as the target, for example, using another input device, it is possible to let the user using the predetermined input device know of the “recommended location”. Thus, with configuration (3) above, a plurality of users viewing the panoramic video can easily communicate with each other, and the other user who does not control the display range, for example, can also sufficiently enjoy the panoramic video.
(4)
The information processing program may instruct the computer to further execute displaying the panoramic video on another display device different from the display device. Then, a position that has been specified on a panoramic video displayed on the other display device based on an input made on the other input device is set as the target.
With configuration (4) above, a position on a panoramic video displayed on the other display device can be specified as the target. Thus, a user who sets a target can allow guide information for a target specified on the screen of the display device (the other display device described above) that the user is seeing to be output on another display device that another user is seeing. Therefore, a user who sets a target can easily set a target at a location outside the display range which is being seen by another user.
(5)
The additional information may be history-related information produced from history information. Now, the history information is information representing an operation performed by a user while the panoramic image is displayed and/or information that is determined by the operation.
With configuration (5) above, it is possible to set guide information for information representing a history, and it is possible to notify a user of a position at which the information is displayed.
(6)
A display range from a separate instance of playback of the panoramic video may be set as the target.
With configuration (6) above, it is possible to notify a user of a display range that another user was seeing (or is seeing), and it is possible to guide the user to direct the display range of the user toward the display range of the other user.
(7)
Guide information representing a direction toward the target with respect to the display range may be output.
With configuration (7) above, it is possible to present, to a user, the direction of the target with respect to the display range in an intuitive and easy-to-understand manner.
(8)
A period in which the target is set, and a position and/or a range where the target is set may be determined. Then, the direction represented by the guide information is determined based on the position and/or the range set for the target, and a point in time at which to output the guide information is determined based on the period in which the target is set.
With configuration (8) above, it is possible to output guide information at an appropriate position and at an appropriate point in time in accordance with the position and the point in time for which the target is set.
(9)
Guide information associated with the target may not be output when the target is located within the display range.
With configuration (9) above, it is possible to display the panoramic video in an easy-to-view manner. Note that where configuration (2) above and configuration (9) above are combined together, it is possible to display a panoramic video and additional information in an easy-to-view manner.
(10)
The guide information may be displayed on another display device different from the display device.
With configuration (10) above, it is possible to present a panoramic video in an easy-to-view manner.
(11)
The guide information may be displayed on the display device together with the panoramic video.
With configuration (11) above, it is possible to allow a user to more certainly recognize guide information.
(12)
The information processing program may instruct the computer to further execute obtaining user information with which it is possible to identify a user who has input the target. Then, the user information is output together with the guide information.
With configuration (12) above, a user who has recognized guide information can know who is the user who has input the target associated with the guide information. Thus, it is possible to present more information when displaying a panoramic image. With user information, a user can also determine whether or not to move the display range toward the target.
Note that the present specification discloses an information processing device and an information processing system having units equivalent to those realized by executing the information processing program of configurations (1) to (12) above. The present specification also discloses a panoramic video display method to be carried out in configurations (1) to (12) above.
With the storage medium storing an information processing program, the information processing device, the information processing system, and the panoramic video display method described above, it is possible to present more information to a user when displaying a panoramic image by outputting guide information.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.